roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarenith 11th, 1 KE
This was day nine of our exile. With funding from Conchiana, we began construction of Wayland (Kingdom). Construction Levy's delegation returned to Conchiana and accepted the terms of the agreement. Conchiana agreed to provide 20 BP in exchange for repayment in the future, which she declined to discuss in detail. Construction began that day, with laborers from the Golden Rose coming to help build the capital of our kingdom, Wayland. An area of one square mile around our campsite was prepared for the settlement. Construction lots were designated, paths between the lots were cleared of grass and rocks, cesspits were prepared, drainage ditches were dug out to prevent flooding, and excavated soil was deposited in the lowest spots of the terrain to even the area out. Kingdom Duties Just after breakfast, Baron Artemis Soulsworn, Baroness Levy Highmore Soulsworn, General Alvir Sevardsson, Treasurer Magnus Godrikson, Warden Lo Wang, Marshal Yvandir Vythari, High Priest Anfri Ironsand, and Councilor Serras began a week of kingdom duties to work out the edicts to be declared and the buildings to be constructed, along with their individual duties to the kingdom. Lyrith's Trip to Purple Dress In the morning, Lyrith, Walter Craven and Malaka started on a journey to Purple Dress to see archmage Vladimars, the ruler of Purple Dress, who Conchiana's councilor had warned us to stay away from. They followed the road and crossed a bridge spanning the Longstaff River as they arrived at the capital of Purple Dress in the late afternoon. Upon arrival, Lyrith and Walter sought an audience with Vladimars, who offered them magical training if they would blow up a temple to the south. Vladimars gave them a weapon to blow it up with, and instructions for its use. There was a dispute between Levy and Lyrith after this trip, and Lyrith claimed to have discussed it with Levy in advance, and said Levy told him to return to Wayland before departing for Purple Dress. Lyrith did acknowledge that he departed directly from Golden Rose to Purple Dress. The Expedition to the Coast Ovrul and Grimdyllyn Stonerain continued following the Southwestern River to the coast. Along the way, they spotted the footprints of some enormous humanoid, possibly an ogre or a giant. Its footprints were at least twice as large as Ovrul's. They followed the tracks back to its camp. The camp had a rawhide tent, a log trap, a deer corpse, and the corpse of a human male. The deer corpse appeared to have suffered a massive blunt impact. Grimdyllyn could not identify the cause of death of the human male, but he did recover a magical tiara from the body. Ovrul and Grimdyllyn left the camp and continued following the river to the coast. Captured Drow The captured drow were relieved when Ovrul's magical branding of them as slaves increasingly wore off during the course of the day. See also * Sarenith 10th, 0 KE (Day eight) * Sarenith 12th, 1 KE (Day ten) Category:History